


Two Words

by Oddfront



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jock Straps, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't resist his baby brother in a jock strap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to CallmeB! She gives me ideas and then edits them, thank you so much sweetie!

* * *

Two words are flashing bright and hot across Dean’s mind: Jock. Strap. As in the one his baby brother is wearing.

 

The sight of it stops him completely in his tracks as he swings around the door to their room. Sam is sleeping face down on his bed, tight little ass framed so perfectly by the white elastic straps and waist band. It all but screams for Dean to pounce his brother and have his wicked way with Sammy.

 

Dean moves, shrugging out of his leather jacket and button up. He’s unbuckling his belt just as reaches the end of Sam’s bed. His jeans hit the floor with a muffled thump, and he toes out of his boots easily enough. Dean kneels on the bed, parting his baby brother's long legs as he scoots farther up between them. 

 

Sam huffs out a grumbling whine and shifts, bending one knee up. Dean sucks in a breath as the move exposes his brother's taint, and he just can't hold back any more. He settles quickly between Sam's thighs, hands spreading the boy's soft cheeks even more. Dean lightly kisses both of the tan globes before licking a stripe right down the center.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Dean blows lightly over Sam’s exposed bottom, and grins when goose bumps break out over the pale flesh. He trace a finger along the edge of the jock strap framing Sam’s ass and licks a wet stripe up the middle of the soft cheek. Sam whines and shifts, trying to get Dean’s attention where he wants it most. 

 

Dean slips a finger under the white elastic side band, pulls it up and lets it snap back down. “Uh uh uh baby boy, you’ll get what I give you.” 

 

Sam whimpers and Dean snaps the elastic again, “Dean! Please...” 

 

“Shh, Sammy,” Dean murmurs against the pale skin, tracing a finger down the dark cleft and gently wiggling it inward to rest on Sammy’s tight hole. He snaps the side elastic with his free hand just as he pushes his dry finger in just an inch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think?


End file.
